What If Harry Potter Was Placed In Slytherin?
by Gracie Potter Black
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Harry Potter would be like if Harry was placed in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? Would the stories change? How would they go? Well, I had these questions for a while so therefore, I made this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! :-
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Hogwarts

Harry boards the Hogwarts Express and finds an empty compartment. Soon enough, three other boys come to join him and sit down.

"Blimey! It's Harry Potter!" the blonde kid said

"Yeah… I'm Harry Potter. And who may you be?" Harry said back

"Malfoy. Draco that's Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said

"Have you been to Hogwarts before?" Harry asked Malfoy

"No. It's my first year here. I'm hoping to be placed in Slytherin. All of the best wizards are from that house!" Malfoy said

"Interesting. That's the house that Voldemort was in and he killed my parents!" Harry said

"Sorry Potter. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Malfoy replied quickly

"Nah. You didn't! My mother had it coming. Hell, she was a mudblood. Of course Voldemort wanted to kill her! I don't blame him either!" Harry said

"Blimey Potter! You and me could be great friends! You despise mudbloods as well?" Malfoy replied

"Yeah. I Do. They have no right whatsoever to go to this school or be a wizard!" Harry said nastily

"I agree 100%. Those god damn mudbloods!" Malfoy shouted

After a while, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the school's station. Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got out of the train and saw Hagrid, a tall man that was greeting the first years.

"Firs years come wit me! Off yer go!" Hagrid instructed

"Who's the fat ass?" Harry sneered

"Haha. Nice one Potter! That's Hagrid, the Gamekeeper." Malfoy replied laughing

The students got into the boats and rowed over to the castle. When they got inside the castle, and went into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore was ready to greet everyone.

"Today is the beginning of yet another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome first years! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Albus, Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said

"If you ask me, he shouldn't be the headmaster. That makes me sick. That mudblood loving son of a bitch." Malfoy said nastily

"Quiet down! Quiet down! Now, we shall begin the Sorting Hat Ceremony! There are 4 houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. First years, you will put on the sorting hat and it will tell you where you are meant to be placed." Dumbledore said

Professor Mcgonnagall came out with the sorting hat in her hands.

"I shall read your name and you will come up and place the sorting hat on your head and wait to be placed. Once the sorting hat has told you your house, you will go sit at the corresponding table!" She instructed

"Ronald Weasley." She yelled

Ron walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Another Weasley eh…? Better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted

Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his brothers Percy, Fred, and George.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor said

Malfoy walked over to the stool. Once the sorting hat was placed on his head, the hat said,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled. Malfoy smiled back.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor called

"Filthy little mudblood! Granger deserves to die!" Malfoy said

"Gryffindor!" the hate shouted

"Damn right! Mudbloods belong in Gryffindor!" Malfoy exclaimed

"Harry Potter!" Professor called

Harry walked over to the stool, sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmmmmm. Is it really? Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Very difficult. Very VERY difficult. Now, where to put you?" the hat began

"Not Gryffindor! Not Gryffindor! Not Gryffindor!" Harry pleaded

"Not Gryffindor eh? But you would do so well in Gryffindor…. Alright, if you say so! Better be… SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled

Harry was thrilled. He went over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Hahaaaa Potter! You made Slytherin as well! We are going to have great fun in this school!" Malfoy said excitedly

"Damn right we are!" Harry replied

"You know Granger right?" Malfoy asked

"The mudblood right?" Harry asked

"Right, yeah her! She thinks she's all that because she's book smart. But she will never be a powerful wizard since both her parents are mudbloods!" Malfoy said nastily

"You're a pureblood then?" Harry asked Malfoy

"Course! It's the best blood that's around." Malfoy replied

"Not a single dirty blood cell in you! That's how it oughta be!" Harry replied

"I really like you Potter!" Malfoy said

"Students! Follow the prefects to your dormitory." Dumbledore instructed

There was the scraping sound of chairs as all of the students got out of their seats and followed their prefects.

"Potter! Let's go follow Weasley to Gryffindor Common Room!" Malfoy suggested

"Why not? Hahahahahahaha!" Harry said

And they both laughed. And they followed Percy and the Gryffindors.

"The password to get though the fat lady is teletubbies. Please do remember this code or else she will not allow you to enter the common room." Percy said

"Perfect. We've got the password. DAMN! We better get back to the Slytherin Common Room so we can get in and know our password." Harry said

"Damn! You're right!" Malfoy said angrily

They sprinted back to their common room just in time.

"The password is filthy mudbloods." Everyone was saying aloud

"Perfect! Something I'll remember!" Malfoy said with a smirk

"I hear ya." Crabbe said

"Crabbe! Shut your fucking mouth!" Malfoy commanded

Crabbe immediately stopped talking. Everyone went into the Common Room and looked around. It was a large room with a crackling fire and it was very large and cozy.

"Our stuff is in our dormitory. C'mon Potter!" Malfoy said

To Harry's astonishment, all of their stuff was indeed in their dormitory. The two boys unpacked their trunks.

"What classes are you looking forward to taking?" Harry asked Malfoy

"Defense Against The Dark Arts for sure. No doubt about it." Malfoy replied

"Me too. I can use what I learn in that class to kill mudbloods! Damn! I can't wait!" Harry said excitedly

It was a little past midnight, so Harry and Malfoy were tired and decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Classes

Once Harry and Malfoy woke up and got dressed, they headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Malfoy looked at their schedules.

First they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then they had Potions with Gryffindor (Today it was double Potions), third they had transfiguration with Ravenclaws, and then Flying with Gryffindors.

" Damn! Two classes with Gryffindor scums!" Malfoy said angrily

" Yeah. And Potions is doubled today with Gryffindors!" Harry added

They were dismissed from the Great Hall and off to class.

"Good morning class! My name is Professor Sprout! I am the Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. Onerly uproot mandrakes. We are learning is how to properly uproot mandrakes. We are doing that today. But before we begin, everyone must wear a set of ear muffs. The mandrake's cries are deadly to your ears." Professor Sprout said

"The hell with the ear muffs!" Harry said as he put them down on the table

" Alright. Everyone put your ear muffs on now. And pick up your mandrake as so." She instructed

Everyone put their ear muffs on except for Harry and Malfoy. The mandrakes' screamed and caused both Harry and Malfoy to pass out right there in class.

"Well, it looks like some certain individuals didn't listen to the directions! Tisk tisk! You two please take them to Madam Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing for me? Why thank you!" Proffesor Sprout said

Malfoy and Harry were dragged down to the Hospital Wing so that they could be taken care of.

"Aye! Slytherin folk eh? Doesn't surprise me. What are the names of these two?" Madam Pomphrey asked the two Hufflepuffs

"Blonde one is Draco Malfoy. The other is Harry Potter." The girl said

"Mr. Potter you said? Oh my Dumbledore! He's a Slytherin? Oh no! This is not good! Not good at all!" She said panic stricken

"Why not? Are you going loony?" the boy asked

"Right! Right! The boys! So, uprooting mandrakes today huh?" Madam Pomphrey asked

"Yeah." The girl replied

"And their screams were just too much for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter? Just leave them with me. They will be awake in a little while and I shall send them back to class." She told the Hufflepuffs

So they left. Madam Pomphrey put Harry and Malfoy in a bed and made them wake up instantly.

"Haha! That was aweseome Potter!" Malfoy said happily

"Yeah. It was. DAMN! My head hurts like hell!" Harry said

"Oh. Suck it up Potter! It don't hurt that bad! DAMN! Never mind! That does hurt!" Malfoy replied

"Suck it up Malfoy! It don't hurt that bad!" Harry said jokingly

"Haha! Real funny Potter!" Malfoy said laughing

"Settle down boys! Settle down! And don't get up straight away! Lie down in your beds for just another 5 to 10 minutes. You will experience an even worse headache than that." Madam Pomphrey instructed

The boys decided it was best to listen to Madam Pomphrey since they had severe headaches at the time. 10 minutes later, they are dismissed from the hospital wing. They were asleep for longer than they thought. Herbology was over and Potions was halfway over.

"Damn! Potions with the Gryffindors!" Harry said disappointed

"It's alright. Snape will take care of 'em! He despises Gryffindors and loves Slytherins!" Malfoy replied

"Good. Good. I absolutely HATE Gryffindors. I hate them so much!" Harry said

"Who doesn't Potter?" he replied  
They stepped into the dungeon and entered Snape's classroom.

"How nice of you to join us. You two are all set. Madam Pomphrey has already notified me of your tardiness. Take a seat and open to Page 658." Snape said

"Thank you sir." Malfoy said

"C'mon Potter. Sit next to me here." He instructed

"Potter, did you say? As in Harry Potter? Harry Potter is in my house?" Snape asked astonished

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Harry stammered

"Do you mind Mr. Potter if I look at your scar?" Snape asked

"No. Not at all sir." Harry replied

Snape took his wand, pushed Harry's hair to the side, and looked at the scar.

"Amazing! Well, anyway! Page 658! The most basic potion in this book…" Snape said

Class went on and on and on.

"So, what did you think of your first potions class?" Malfoy asked Harry

"Good. Hard, but good." Harry replied

"Don't worry about how difficult it is Harry. He gives every Slytherin a good grade." Malfoy reassured him

"Good cause I don't know shit when it comes to Potions." Harry replied with a chuckle

"It's alright Potter! Learn from the master!" Malfoy said

Malfoy raised his hand. Snape called on him.

"Isn't there a potion that prevents werewolves from transforming during a full moon?" Draco asked

"Indeed there is. Very good Draco! Ten points to Slytherin!" Snape said

All of the Slytherins were filled with joy and the Gryffindors were not so thrilled by Malfoy

S sucking up to the teacher.

"I honestly don't know why we even try in this class. Everyone knows that Snape loves the Slytherins and hates us." Ron whispered

"Mr. Weasley! Would you like to share with the class what you just said that was SO important to disrupt my class?" Snape asked

"No. Sorry sir." Ron said

"Haha Weasley! You mudblood lover! BLOOD TRAITOR!" Harry yelled nastily

"Why THE HELL DON'T YOU PUNISH THEM FOR CURSING AND TALKING, BUT YOU GIVE US ALL THIS SHIT!" Hermione yelled furiously

"Detention Miss Granger! One week's worth! And if you EVER speak to me like that again, you will be in such a deep hole of trouble that you won't know what to do!" Snape yelled

This was the first time Hermione Granger has ever been in trouble. The whole class was in utter shock. Hermione packed up her books and stormed out of the room.

"Did she just do that?" Harry whispered to Malfoy in shock

"Yeah. Indeed she did!" Malfoy replied snickering.

"Thanks to Miss Granger,Gryffindor now has 10 points deducted. You may thank her later!" Snape announced to the class

All the Gryffindors sighed and the Slytherins smirked and cheered. The Slytherins were amused by the Gryffindor's anger.

The day of classes went by. During Flying, Malfoy and Harry were recognized as brilliant flyers and asked to join the Quidditch Team. After class, they ate dinner and returned to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Damn! We have a shit-load of homework tonight!" Harry complained as they sat down to get started on the homework

"I know. Snape's awesome, but he gave us a 3 foot long essay due tomorrow on things we want to learn in his class and what we already know! Blimey, that's nuts!" Malfoy replied

"Better get started! I'll do the essay on our mandrake experience for Herbology and you do the Potions essay. When we're finished, we'll switch papers and copy. Fair enough?" Harry recommended

"Sounds great to me!" Malfoy said

So Harry and Malfoy did their work. It took 6 hours to finish! They finally went to bed.

Please Review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Man In The Fire

The next morning when Harry woke up, he realized someone's head was in the fire of Slytherin Common Room! He was very confused. Never before had he seen someone's head in a fire! Because he was raised by the Dursleys he has no prior experiences with the wizarding world.

"Harry Potter!" a voice from the fire said

Harry jumped out of his skin. He was startled by the man's head in the fire, but now it's talking! Harry's mind was racing. Who could this man be? How did he know him and why did he know him? He grew up in the muggle world so he couldn't be that popular. That's right, Harry doesn't know that it is such a big deal that he survived that one night when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, but failed.

"Who the heck are you?" Harry yelled, trying to hide how terrified he really was

"Oooh. My dear boy! Watch your language Potter! Don't talk to me that way!" the fire replied

Harry still didn't know who the man in the fire was. Even though he was so scared, he stepped closer to the fire.

"Who are you and how do you know me? SPEAK UP NOW!" Harry yelled, this time hiding his fear much better

The man finally realized that Harry didn't know who he was. He was shocked. He also felt very "rude" for not introducing himself to begin with.

"Oh dear! So sorry Potter! I forgot that we haven't formally met yet! I am the Dark Lord!" he said

Harry's mind started racing. The Dark Lord? As in THE Dark Lord? As in the one that everyone fears and has so much power? Harry really wanted all that power.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked with disbelief

The Dark Lord grew very angry, but not too angry at the mention of his name! He cooled down though and Harry could tell that he had said something that he shouldn't have. The only thing is that he does not know what exactly he did wrong. All he did was say his name. Did he not like his name or something?

"You must be very brave to mention my name. Even after I killed your parents." Voldemort said chuckling

"They deserved everything they got! My father for marrying a mudblood and my mother for being one! If you hadn't killed them, as soon as I was old enough I would have done it myself!" Harry said nastily

"Now, now Potter. I'm sure you don't mean that, no. Not at all. " Voldemort replied

"Yeah. I do. Why do you think I', here in Slytherin?" Harry said

"Because that is where the sorting hat placed you!" Voldemort said

Harry felt defeated. Therefore, he went on. He had a question to ask the Dark Lord.

"Yes but… Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Go ahead." Voldemort responded

Harry was a little worried about his question, but wanted to know the answer. If the Dark Lord gets angry he can't do anything right? Since he's only a head in a fire? Whatever, he needs to ask the question.

"Why are you here? Excuse me if that sounds rude, but why is the greatest wizard alive here talking to-to-to me?" Harry asked

Voldemort clearly wasn't expecting Harry to question him like that. Voldemort thought. He would give Harry a straight up answer.

"Because. Because you are a very powerful wizard too Harry! And I would like you to join my death eaters! You and me could be so powerful!" Voldemort replied

Whoa whoa whoa. Wait! Did that just come from the Dark Lord? Harry couldn't believe his ears! Was he really that special that Lord Voldemort would seek potential in him? He is only a first year at Hogwarts!

"I-I-I don't know what to say sir. This is such an-an honor!" Harry replied speechless

"How about yes? However, because you are so young you are not an official death eater yet. I want you to complete all seven years of Hogwarts first. I only have the best wizards join me. So study hard. I shall be checking on you every day to make sure that you are behaving and getting good grades." Voldemort replied

"Very well! This sounds good to me! I wont let you down sir!" Harry said as he bowed

"That's master or my lord to you now." Voldemort corrected him

"Yes master. So sorry my lord." Harry apologized

Voldemort suddenly realized the sun rising. Students shall be waking up soon. Voldemort stepped out of the flames and into the Common Room. He took Harry's arm and placed his wand on his skin. The Dark Mark then appeared on Harry's arm.

"The Dark Mark sir? Master really? I'm an official Death Eater now? I though that you said-" Harry asked astonished

"Yes, but not really. Now, remember to be good at school and finish. Don't let me down." Harry said

Harry reassured the Dark Lord that he would be excellent and school and wouldn't let him down. Voldemort went back into the fire. Flames erupted and then the fire died. Voldemort was now gone. Harry stood there, not believing what had just happened. He was staring at the Dark Mark which now was on his arm.

"What the heck was that about Potter?" Malfoy asked

"Nothing." Harry replied quickly as he pulled his robes down over the Dark Mark

"You just got your Dark Mark didn't you Potter?" Malfoy asked

"How do you figure?" Harry replied

"I could have sworn I heard the Dark Lord! Be honest with me Potter! Are you a death eater?" Malfoy asked

"Yes. Well, not officially. I have to finish school first. All seven years! But yeah I have the Dark Mark on my arm now. Go ahead! Turn me in! I don't give a **care**!" Harry said

Malfoy was appalled at the accusation that Harry made of turning him in to the aurors for being a death eater.

"Why the hellwould I turn you in Potter?" Malfoy asked

"Hmmmmmm… let's think! Maybe because I'm a death eater and you're going to go run off and tell everyone what just happened!" Harry replied angrily

"No I'm not! My father's a death eater and I'm a soon-to- be Death Eater! I just want to see the arm with your Dark Mark. No need to get pissedoff." Malfoy said calmly

Harry felt so stupid and like a bad friend because what he did to Draco.

"Oh my Dumbledore! I feel like a prat now!" Harry said as he pushed up his robes so that Draco could see the Dark Mark on his arm

"No need to feel like a prat Potter. I look up to you! Ya know that? You must be a very powerful wizard since the Dark Lord risked coming here just to tell you he wants you to join him and you got the dark mark before you turned 18!" Malfoy replied

Harry and Draco went back and forth arguing about whether or not this was a big deal or not. Harry was totally convinced that it wasn't that big of a deal. He wasn't being modest either. He really thought that this happened all the time. They dropped it and then went off to start their day.

"I still can't believe it. Why would he want me out of all the other people there are? I was raised by mudbloods, don't know shit about magic yet! Why me? I just don't-" Harry was interrupted

"Because you're going to be an amazing and powerful wizard Potter! The Dark Lord sees that in you! He tried to kill you when you were a baby, but something stopped him and he declined from power! You are the only person to have EVER survived one of his attacks! Your parents didn't make it, but for some reason YOU did!" Malfoy replied

Harry knew that Draco had a good point. Why would the Dark Lord want to waste time with Harry and give him the Dark Mark if he thought that Harry was a no good wizard? He wouldn't! Especially when he's the number one most wanted evil wizard of all time!

"Roll your robes up Potter! If anyone sees that, you're in Azkaban!" Malfoy scolded him

"Azkaban Malfoy?" Harry asked confused

"The Wizard Prison" Malfoy replied

"Oh. It cant be that bad of a place can it?" Harry asked

"Oh no. It's horrible! But that's beside the point. Don't let anyone see that mark." Malfoy replied

They walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts Class. This is the class that Voldemort had told Harry to be sure that he did well in.

"Hello! My name is Professor Quirrr-r-r, Qu-qu-qu-qui—Quirrel. I-I-I-I-I- am your D-D-D-Defense Again-Ag-Against the- the D-D-D-D-Dark Arts t-t-t-t-teacher." He stammered

"What a nut-job he is! Cant' even talk?" Harry whispered to Malfoy

Professor Quirrel turned around after writing his name on the blackboard.

"Holy shit!" Harry yelled out loud

The whole class turned and looked at Harry as if he had three heads. Draco included.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Potter?" Quirrel asked

". Nothing sir. It slipped" Harry replied quietly

"V-v-v-very well then!" Quirrel continued on with class

"What the hellwas that about?" Malfoy whispered to Harry

"That's Voldemort! That's the guy that I was talking to this morning!" Harry said, he was still shocked

"Can't be Potter! You're on gillyweed! He's a professor and plus, he doesn't even sound like him!" Draco replied

"That's why he wears that wrap around his head. To cover up the other face!" Harry said as he jumped out of his seat

"No. He wears it because of his religion. Potter? Are you going nuts?" Malfoy replied

"No! I'm not!" Harry said

"Well then s-s-s-sit d-d-d-d-down!" Quirrel instructed

"Yes sir. So sorry sir." Harry said as he sank into his seat

Class went on. It seemed like forever. When class finally came to an end Harry tried to rush out. However Professor Quirrel had other plans with him.

Please Review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting With Quirrel

Oh no. Harry was worried. Did he hear Draco and him talking about him? Was he going to be in trouble? All of these bad thoughts were going through Harry's mind.

"Mr. Potter. Can I please s-s-s-s-see you in m-m-m-m-my office?" Quirrel asked

"Of course sir." Harry replied as he walked up to professor

"Sit down," Quirrel instructed Harry

"Yes sir." Harry replied obediently as he took a seat

"You recognized me I see." Quirrel said

"Yes I did. But your voice and…." Harry said confused

"Take off your wrap and let me speak to him myself!" the dark voice from this morning said

Harry realized that Quirrel and Voldemort shared the same body!

"Yes. I do not have my own body so I am sharing with my dear Quirrel." Voldemort said

"Do you mind if I ask why you don't have your own body master?" Harry asked

"No. I don't mind. It includes you so you have a right to know. You made me lose power. Just as Draco said. Yes, I heard you two talking." Voldemort said

"I apologize sir. Master, if I could have controlled myself I would have! Hang on… how did I make you lose power? I was only a baby?" Harry replied totally lost and confused

"You see Harry, nobody knows why you are "The Boy Who Lived". Not even I know." Voldemort replied.

"Well then why did you wanna kill me?" Harry snapped

"Potter! You shall not speak to me like that! I don't want us to be enemies Harry." The Dark Lord said angrily

Harry didn't mean to get Voldemort angry. He regretted his words at once.

"We won't my lord. No worries." Harry replied

"That is good that I can trust you." Voldemort said happily

"Now, off to class with you!" Voldemort commanded

"Yes sir. I will see you later." Harry said as he left the classroom

"That you will. That you will." Voldemort replied

The next few months of classes went by very slow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So far, Harry was doing amazing in all of his classes. Voldemort was most pleased with him.

"You are going to make an amazing death eater Mr. Potter." Voldemort told him

"Thank you my lord. You have taught me so much. I feel really honored learning from the most powerful wizard of all time." Harry replied

"Ahh. Flattery will get you nowhere! Now, I am not going to make you my most faithful death eater just because you say I'm a good wizard. You must earn my trust my friend." Voldemort said

"How sir? I want this more than-"

"You can't just want it. You must earn my trust. How? You tell me. Now go! Draco is waiting outside for you. That's right. I know you're eavesdropping Mr. Malfoy." Voldemort said, ticked off that Draco was listening

"I won't let you down my lord." Harry said as he left the D.A.D.A. room.

Harry left and sure enough, there was Malfoy waiting for him. Harry got angry at Draco.

"Wow! You can NOT just listen in on us! You do know that he knew you were there right? He's not stupid ya know!" Harry scolded Malfoy

"Sorry Potter. I didn't mean to offend you. Or I mean… I didn't say that The Dark Lord was stupid." Malfoy stammered

"Shut up! It's Dumbledore!" Harry said

The two boys shut up as they passed Professor Dumbledore. Harry was very polite to Dumbledore. They want to stay on the staff's good side so that their grades won't suffer and they will have a good future ahead of them. They went off to the entrance hall to eat. They made their way to the Slytherin tables. The tables filled with food and everyone dug in immediately. The food was delicious! After everyone ate, they returned to their common room. By then it was really late. Everyone went to bed as soon as they entered the common room and got settled in their beds.


End file.
